


Case Files: Eric Daniels

by ardentaislinn



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Case Fic, Epistolary, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: The case of Eric Daniels, philanderer...and killer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huffieimma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffieimma/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic! I had fun writing/making it.
> 
> This first page has the fic as images. If you'd prefer, the next page features the same fic just as text for word count/accessibility/preference purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Calendar**

Monday 14 th – 10am with Hettie Daniel

 

##  **Case notes – Strike**

Client: Hettie Daniels

Date: Monday 14 th

 

Believes her husband (Eric Daniels) is cheating on her. Wants proof of this.

 

Hettie lives with Eric and their son, Tommy, in Maida Vale. 

 

Impressions: She seems resigned, brittle. Like she is no longer emotionally invested in her husband. Or she needs a very long break? Husband’s infidelity is taking its toll?

 

Eric comes home late, often showered, in different clothes. Does this about once a week. Wife says there’s no pattern.

 

She wants photographic proof to bring to the lawyers, to begin divorce proceedings. She would like daily updates as to her husband’s movement. (Will pay extra for the privilege.)

 

Eric is a lawyer, and works for Williams, Goldstein, and Daniels. He’s 38, driven and successful.

She has given me a photo so that we can identify him.

 

I have agreed to take the case—should be fairly open and shut—and price has been negotiated.

 

##  **Text – Contact: Robin**

Strike: Robin, I have a case for you. I’ll brief you when you’re back in the office.

Robin: Oh excellent! Be there in 5. Rx

 

##  **Pre-case Research**

**Biography: Eric Daniels – Senior Partner**

Eric Daniels is a dealmaker and lawyer practising in many areas of litigation. He’s the one you want leading the charge to get your case over the line. He is equally skilled at trying a case to its final verdict, and captaining a complex deal to final signatures.

Since graduating top of his class from Cambridge, Eric has been involved in many cases, and has spearheaded them all to a satisfactory conclusion. Determined and clever, he always gets what he wants.

 

##  **Case notes – Robin**

Tuesday 15 th

Eric Daniels left his house at 8.10am carrying a small bag and a briefcase. He went directly to Maida Vale station, and caught the Bakerloo line to work. He made no stops on the way to the offices of Williams, Goldstein, and Daniels.

 

I did not see him leave the offices for lunch, but four delivery people went into the offices between 11am and 2pm.

 

Mr. Daniels left the office at 5 minutes past six, still with his bag and briefcase. He returned to the tube, but didn’t go directly home. Instead, he took the Central line in the opposite direction out to Leyton station. He walked for about five minutes, on his phone most of the time – possibly looking at directions?

 

What’s a high-powered lawyer doing in an up-and-coming hipster suburb like Leyton? Mistress must live here.

 

He knocked on a door and an attractive blonde woman in yoga pants answered the door. I didn’t get a good look at her face from the angle I was standing at, but I’d say she was mid-twenties. I had my camera out, but they only hugged before he went inside – no kiss.

 

##  **Text – Contact: Strike**

Strike: How goes it?

Robin: He’s inside a blonde woman’s house in Leyton.

Strike: You caught him cheating on the first day? He’s a quick worker.

Robin: No proof yet. Just a hug.

Strike: Keep at it. He might give her a kiss goodbye. If he doesn’t leave by 9pm, get home and safe.

Robin: Will do. Rx

 

##  **Case notes – Robin**

8.45pm Eric leaves Blonde Lady’s house. He returns to the tube and goes home.

 

##  **Text – Contact: Strike**

Robin: I’m home safe. Rx

Strike: Glad to hear it. Sleep well and get back to it tomorrow.

 

##  **Case notes – Robin**

Wednesday 16 th

Eric left his house as usual at 8.10am and went straight to work. Only carrying a briefcase this time.

 

##  **Text – Contact: Strike**

Robin: I’m going through my photos from yesterday. Mr. Daniels changed his clothes at Blonde Lady’s house.

Strike: I suppose they got a bit messy?

Robin: Why even bring a change if he was just going home to his wife?

Strike: Yes, why not just shower and put the old clothes back on?

Robin: You’d think he’d plan better, particularly if he does this a lot.

Strike: Hmmm. Either way, stay on him. We’re just here to get the evidence of the affair, not speculate on how he conducts himself.

Robin: You’re one to talk! You keep at it until you have all the answers.

Strike: Yeah, yeah. Just look after yourself.

Robin: Always. Rx

 

##  **Case notes – Robin**

6pm – Eric Daniels left work but went straight home to Maida Vale.

 

##  **Case notes – Robin**

Thursday 17 th

8am Eric Daniels left his house. Arrived at work just before 9am. Again, only a briefcase.

6pm. Eric Daniels left and returned home. No stopovers.

 

##  **Text – Contact: Strike**

Robin: Nothing again today.

Strike: Good news.

Robin: I wonder if we should keep Mrs. Daniels apprised of the Blonde?

Strike: Already done. I sent her the photos. Mrs. Daniels didn’t recognise her. Didn’t consider it proof enough.

Robin: Of course. I’ll keep at it.

Strike: Good. Get some rest.

 

##  **Daily Mail Article**

**24-year-old Fitness Instructor found brutally murdered in her home**

  * **Holly Hightower, 24, was found dead in her home in Leyton**
  * **She was a fitness instructor that gave private lessons in her home**
  * **Her body was discovered by her friend and running partner early this morning**
  * **This friend describes the scene as ‘shocking’ and ‘brutal’ and said ‘it was like a slaughterhouse in there’.**
  * **Police are saying the investigation is still ongoing.**



The grizzly scene was discovered at 4pm this afternoon…

 

##  **Text – Contact: Strike**

Robin: Did you read that Daily Mail article?

Strike: Why are you still awake?

Robin: Doing research

Strike: On the Daily Mail?

Robin: Okay, so I was catching up on the day’s events. Just read the article.

Strike: Which one?

Robin: About the fitness instructor

Strike: I’ve read it now. What about it?

Robin: Well, she was killed in Leyton.

Strike: Where you were on Tuesday?

Robin: Yes.

Strike: Same address?

Robin: I can’t tell. They didn’t say the address in the article and I can’t tell from the angle of the photo they supplied.

Strike: There’s a photo of the woman with the article.

Robin: I know. The woman in the photo is brunette, the woman I saw was blonde.

Strike: So probably not her?

Robin: I didn’t get a good look at her face. I was too far back and Daniels blocked her from my view.

Strike: The article doesn’t say when she was killed. It might not have been Tuesday.

Robin: True.

Strike: Though if you want to come off the case it might be safer. Just in case.

Robin: No way. I’m just being paranoid, I suppose.

Strike: Be very careful, Robin. If you get any hints, come straight to me.

Robin: I will. Don’t worry. Rx

 

##  **Case notes – Robin**

Friday 18 th

8.15am – Daniels leaves his house. Goes straight to work.

2pm – He hasn’t left the office by lunch time. I need to know whether his mistress was the woman in the Daily Mail article. I can’t get her face out of my mind. I need to know.

 

But Strike will pull me off the case if he thinks I’m paranoid. I’ll tell him after. Or rip this page from my notes and never speak of it again if it turns out to be nothing.

 

I get off at the Leyton station. My heart is pounding. Why am I so nervous? I’m just delaying by writing these notes. I need to forge ahead.

It’s the same house.

Yellow tape across the door and a policewoman stationed out front. I take a few photos before she notices me and frowns. I head back to the tube.

 

Daniels is a killer.

 

##  **Text – Contact: Strike**

Robin: I need you to set me up a meeting with Wardle.

Strike: What? Why?

Robin: It’s the same house. I think Daniels killed the fitness instructor.

Strike: Why do you say that?

Robin: I checked the house I saw him go into last night. It’s got police tape on the door and a copper out front.

Strike: Robin, where are you? Please tell me you’re not anywhere near him?

Robin: I’m on the Tube, going back to watch his office.

Strike: No, come back to our office. I don’t want you near him.

Robin: If he kills again because I wasn’t watching, I’ll never forgive myself.

Robin: Nothing you say will change my mind.

Strike: At least tell me where you’ll be. I’ll meet you and we can discuss.

Robin: I don’t need your protection. Just the meeting with Wardle.

Strike: For my own peace of mind. We’ve had enough killers lately. Please.

Robin: Fine. Try to see if Wardle will meet us there. I’ll be in the pub across from his office.

Strike: Already on my way.

 

##  **Case notes – Strike**

Meeting with Wardle 

 

Wardle arrived. Ordered beer. Hints Robin looks terrible, which she does.  ~~ I never should have put her on this case. ~~

 

Wardle asks why he’s there, and Robin gives him a thorough accounting of how we were hired, her and Daniels’ movements, and her suspicions about the fitness instructor.

 

Wardle clarifies that it was Tuesday night Robin saw Daniels go into the fitness instructor’s home.

 

Robin presses Wardle to speculate whether Daniels is the killer, but Wardle hedges. Smart man.

 

Robin gives Wardle a copy of the notes she’d taken as she followed Daniels. She’d copied them while we’d waited for him.

 

When he’s left, Robin turns to me and begs to be able to tell Hettie her suspicions about the woman’s husband. I refuse. There’s no confirmation it’s him, yet. Let the police do their jobs.  ~~ For once . ~~

 

I’ll have to watch Robin, because although she agrees, I can tell it’s reluctant.

 

##  **Case Notes – Robin**

Monday 21 st

I’ve spent all weekend thinking about Hettie, and I can’t let her live in that house with that man. She has to know her husband is a killer. She and her son need to be safe.

8:15am, Eric leaves for work.

It’s time.

 

##  **Text – Contact: Strike**

Robin: Eric just left. I know you said not to, but I have to tell her. I followed him to the Tube, and he’s probably at work by now.

Strike: Robin, don’t!

Robin: Too late, I’m in.

Strike: No don’t!

Strike: Robin, please. Wardle just called me, the killer isn’t Eric.

Strike: She was killed the next day. Neighbours saw her after he’d left. YOU WERE FOLLOWING HIM AT THE TIME.

Strike: Robin, please.

Strike: The SOCOs found evidence the killer was a woman.

Strike: Shit, Robin, if it’s not Eric, it might be Hettie. GET OUT OF THERE

Strike: Robin, please answer me

Strike: Please.

Strike: The cops are on their way.

Strike: Just please be alive.

Strike: Please.

 

##  **Police Report**

 

Officer Paulson, with Officer Hawes

 

At 9.22am, Monday the 21st, we were dispatched to Maida Vale to deal with a possible woman in danger. A Cormoran Strike, Private Investigator, had called to say his partner-Robin Ellacott-had gone into the home of a suspected murderess.

 

When we arrived:

 

  * The door was open
  * A child was crying in the corner
  * Some blood was splattered in the lounge room
  * One woman (later revealed to be the suspected killer, Hettie Daniels) had another woman (Robin Ellacott) in a chokehold.
  * Ellacott was limp and blood was draining from cuts on her arms and chest



 

When I declared myself, Daniels dropped Ellacott and surrendered with no struggle. Hawes performed emergency first aid on Ellacott while I dealt with the suspect.

 

Daniels’ eyes were blank. She kept repeating the phrase, “I couldn’t let him get away with it anymore.”

 

I asked her to clarify and she said, “They took my husband from me. He’s married, with a child, but they couldn’t leave well enough alone. They deserved it.”

 

I asked how many she’d killed, but she just gave me a smile that chilled me to the bone.

 

The ambulance for Ellacott arrived moments later.

 

##  **Hospital Admissions Record: Robin Venetia Ellacott**

Status: Cuts and bruises. Will be discharged tomorrow into the care of Cormoran Strike.

 

##  **Text – Contact: Strike**

Robin: Can you bring me some tea?

Strike: I’m in the next room, you don’t have to text.

Robin: My throat hurts. Pleeeeease?

Strike: Fine. Only if you promise never to scare me like that again.

Robin: Promise. For now Rx


End file.
